


possible when i'm with you

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [28]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huening Kai-Centric, Keyword: Mission, M/M, Mafia Choi Yeonjun, Mafia Leader Choi Soobin, assassin huening kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: It is, Huening recognizes, a moment of weakness.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	possible when i'm with you

Huening slips inside through the windows; the first room is empty, barely furnished. Huening checked the water meter; only the fourth floor is inhabited. When he gets there, however, the house is too quiet. Rather than the silence of the sleepy night, it is the quiet of anticipation and Huening is ready when he walks down the hall into the kitchen.

"Very good," His compliment is sincere because the blonde-haired man is better than most of his targets who notice him far too late. "But I suppose I should expect that much from the eldest son of the Chois."

The blond blinks in surprise at being identified but true to form but the red smeared twin blades between his hands don't waver at all. His stance is relaxed but not defensive, ready to lash out but only if he moves too close.

Huening slowly holds his hands up so he can see them. "I am not here for a fight, Choi Yeonjun."

"If you're after our leader, you're going to get one." he hisses.

Huening laughs despite himself and takes off his mask and the moment Yeonjun sees a glimpse of his youthful face his eyes widen in alarm.

"I am not after your leader… well not in the sense you think of.” he grins widely, his gums and teeth showing. “Rather, I can tell you that the ones who started this will not be coming after him. They are… preoccupied."

That tended to happen when you didn't know how to breathe through lungs full of blood. Huening made sure they learned that their best option was to stop breathing altogether. From the look the blond man gives him, he knows exactly what he means. He slowly lowers his twin blades down in deference to his lack of aggression.

Yeonjun frowns. "Then what the fuck did you come here for?"

"I think the real question is," Before Huening can answer, a calm and steady voice interrupts from behind. "How long will you stay?"

Both of them glance at the newcomer whose smile grows wider. The blond glares at him angrily. "Soobin I told you to wait at the bunker! The fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm perfectly serious," The one called Soobin doesn’t give him an answer and instead he stares at Huening softly, gently, as if he'd been waiting to meet him his entire life. In Huening's line of work, that sort of response should send him towards the nearest exit with his gun in hand. Huening finds himself smiling back because he knows this man and he knows him well. "Won't you stay, Huening Kai?"

It is, Huening recognizes, a moment of weakness. He says yes anyways.


End file.
